Lost Love
by justwanttologin
Summary: Bella digs up a time capsule she buried as a child with Seth and Leah.


"It's been 15 years, we should dig it up." I tell my best friend Leah while we sit on my bed eating Cheetos and chocolate chips.

"We were 5 Bella. It's just a bunch of dumb toys and kindergarten school pictures. I don't want to. I miss him so much and digging up a bunch of junk isn't going to help." She tells me.

"Don't you think I miss him? I know he was your brother but I loved him too." I tell her wiping the tears off my face.

"I know you did Bella and he loved you. But that time capsule… it's a piece of our little kid lives. Part of time that he was here." She hugs me.

Seth died the week before Leah and he turned 18. I loved him more than anything. We were already talking about getting married and traveling the world. Of course we didn't have any money for either of those but it didn't matter to us.

He was driving home from work when a drunk driver ran a red light and hit him.

Leah and I took it hard; the 3 of us grew up together and did everything together. Without him, even still it feels like a part of us is missing.

"If you don't want to I will do it myself." I tell her and she says fine, do it yourself.

So they next day I dig it up from its hiding place behind our tree house. It's my yard, well my parents since I'm in college now, but they used to spend some much time here it's home to them too.

I open it and there are a lot of letters that I don't remember being in there on the top. I take them out and set them to the side. I pull out Leah's Princess Barbie and laugh at her school picture; she cut her bangs a few days before. Then I pull out my Superman, I always hated girly toys. My school picture is pretty decent; I was a cute little kid. And finally I pull out Seth's hot wheels. He couldn't decide so he put 3 in.

"I love you Seth." I whisper holding one of the cars. I look at his picture at laugh. He hated having his picture taking and in almost every one he is scowling.

"He loved you too Bella." My older brother Embry sits down next to me and I lay my head on his shoulder. "Did you look at the letters yet?" He asks and I shake my head no and take one.

From age 6 to 17 there is a letter from Seth to me.

Just little notes saying things like I love you (Age 6), I still love you even though when it's that time of the month you throw pillows at me (age 13) and Leah may be disowned but I will always love you (age 15). That's the year Leah broke his favorite guitar.

Age 17 is my favorite though.

_Bella, _

_I know you're going to get mad at me for breaking the pact and opening this every year, even though actually Embry opened it, but I just wanted there to be no doubt that I have loved you my whole life. When our kids roll their eyes and says yeah right I wanted to have proof. And I know you lose everything so I figured they would be safe here. Now you're probably wondering why a 6 year old thought he would need proof… the day you moved in next door I told my mom I loved you and she laughed and told me I don't even know what love is. I loved you then Bella and I love you more every day. One day we will get married and travel the world and have awesome looking kids. Go inside the tree house and open the secret compartment. I love you so much Bella. _

_Seth_

I sit there crying with Embry holding onto me. We were supposed to open this 6 months after their 18th birthday which was 6 months before my 18th birthday but neither of us was ready for it then.

"Go look kiddo." Embry tells me and I climb the ladder and get the key out of the fake book and move the fake tree and unlock the not very hidden safe. I open it and gasp and then break down crying.

It's a diamond ring with a note…

_Sorry it's so tiny but will you marry me? One day I will buy you the ring you deserve. One day I will give you the whole world. _

I sit in the tree house for long time thinking about Seth and the life we should have had. After what seems like hours Leah climbs up and just sits with me.

"I didn't know." She finally says.

"I know. He knew you would have told me. You can't keep a secret for anything. Embry knew but I guess he thought I would find out when I was ready."

"My hair looks awful." She whispers holding out her picture and we both burst out laughing and then we climb down and continue on with life.

I know one day I will get married and travel the world and have awesome looking kids and I will love that man with all my heart.

But Seth will always be the boy who loved me forever. I have proof.

_The End_


End file.
